


Brasilia, 2013

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Brazil, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Minor Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sao Paulo, Suicidal Thoughts, Timeless ending, Trigger Warning: suicide discussion, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Garcia Flynn has taken it upon himself to try to win the war against Rittenhouse before it starts. His sacrifice leaves him stuck in the past- and Lucy just isn't having that.The story is mostly just snip-bits of Lucy and Flynn's interactions as Lucy tries to get back to him.Truly this lightly plotted and organized drabbles. Not beta'd. Sorry if the spelling, grammar, punctuation is awful!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is in the past trying to change things for the better.

_You’re doing this for her._

Garcia had to remind himself of the truth… He left Lucy because he loves her… Doing this was the only way to change things… To bring Rufus back, he had killed the Jessica that was already in 2012, he kept Lucy safe by not bringing her with him, and now he was going to save his family. He had also been planting metaphorical bombs to destroy Rittenhouse… Half of him hoped that his Lucy is in the past so that she wouldn’t forget him… He tried, without much success, to shove off the fears he had about how all this would affect the timeline. Or even how it would affect him… Could someone live in the past indefinitely?

“Professor Preston?” He asked as he walked up to a woman sitting at a table in Starbucks. She was eating a croissant, and sipping tea while she worked on grading papers. She looked up at him, surprised that anyone would approach her, no doubt. Using a napkin, she wiped the crumbs off her hands and swallowed the food in her mouth.

“Um, do I know you?” She asked. Her eyes squinted, and her brow furrowed as if she were trying to remember something. 

_There is no remembering the future._

“No. You don’t…” He said, slowly. “Dr. Preston, I have something for you… I can explain if you wouldn’t mind taking a walk?”

“Um, I have no idea why I am doing this… But, okay.” She said, packing up her items. Garcia offered to buy her coffee, saying she would need the caffeine.

Once outside, they walked for a few blocks. Finding a park, they sat on a bench and he gave her the journal. Not the original journal, but one he had been working on since he escaped from prison. A large portion of it was memories of her writings, and some of it was warnings and suggestions from him. He could get her started in this fight, but he wasn’t sticking around just to have her lose him again.

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” The woman was too smart not to be apprehensive.

“Inside the journal, there is a list of people and there are photographs. These are people we worked with… You all will make a fantastic team. You’ll win, I promise. Just take all of it to Denise Christopher.”

“Also, I have this…” He pulled out her locket- he had managed to get from the shop owner in Chinatown. He was going to give it to Lucy before he left, but he forgot to. At least now it would help prove the truth. “It matches yours, yes?”

“I… But… _how?_ ” She touched the locket in Garcia’s hand and clutched the locket around her own neck. Opening the journal, she found a photo of the two of them.

“I would like to keep that if I can.” He said, feeling awkward about it. “I wanted you to see that I know you- well I knew a future version of you. I’d like to keep it to remember.”

Nodding in response, she touched the photo. “I look so tired… But I also look happy.”

“You look beautiful.” He said, looking at the photo. Saying what he could never say to his Lucy. Realizing his misstep, he stammered, "I- I am sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay. You obviously love her.” For a moment, her hand was on his. Her expression was soft, and her smile kind. “I mean, you care enough to save me from whatever fate had befallen you and the future me. Thank you… There’s nothing like having a battle plan before the war starts.” She said waving the journal.

“Give it to her,” Lucy said, handing him the items, “I have a feeling I would never give up on you… So, you’ll be seeing her.”

Garcia just thumbed the locket, as Lucy smiled at him.

“You know,” Lucy smiled, “How about I get us dinner? I mean, I would like to thank you for saving me from a war that tears everything apart. Just one dinner, then you can continue with your mission?”

“How can I say no to that?” 

* * *

After getting Sushi they went to Walgreen’s. Garcia took way too long picking out oral care products. Maybe it was Lucy standing nearby, watching his every move. She wasn’t being weird or anything, her presence was very strong.

“Just pick a toothbrush!” Lucy said, laughing.

“Oh, I don’t know… This one?” He picked a random cheap store brand toothbrush.

“Oh, C'mon!” Lucy teased. “You need something more fun! Oh!! Here you go!”

She handed him a toothbrush with little yellow monsters on it. Garcia rolled his eyes and laughed. “What are those?”

“It’s a Pikachu.” Lucy’s voice bounced with humor as she spoke.

“What the hell is a Pikachu?” Garcia laughed at the way the word felt on his tongue.

“It’s a Pokémon. Trust me, they are all the rage.”

“Hmm, okay.” He said, pulling a My Little Pony toothbrush from the wall, “I will get that one if you let me get you this one?”

“Deal,” Lucy said, with a huge grin on her face.

Garcia wondered briefly… If he would ever be lucky enough to see his Lucy smile like that… Maybe one day… _It’s too soon to hope._ He warned himself.

It only took fifteen minutes to reach her apartment… Feeling tired and gross, he showered and brushed his teeth. Lucy smiled as she joined him in the bathroom. Garcia wasn’t sure, but it seemed Lucy had been giving him some signals throughout the night…

“Wait.” She said as he finished up and was about to leave. He stopped and waited for her to continue. Slowly, she grabbed his hand. “So, you and I… We never?”

“No,” Garcia said, his voice a bit gruff- which was unexpected. He was frozen in place as Lucy stared at him… What exactly was happening? Still holding his hand, she moved closer and placed her hand against his cheek, slowly her fingers slipped into his hair. Pulling his head down, she kissed him softly. His heart pounded as, just for a moment, he kissed her back. A pang of guilt washed over him, as memories from 2018 flashed before him… he had danced with Lucy, while he sang to her. She looked up at him with the same beautiful brown eyes, and also had pulled him closer to her in a similar way… However, it was different. It was his Lucy. Right now, this Lucy… She didn’t really know him. She was so much like her, yet, it wasn’t her.

“I am so sorry, Lucy,” Garcia said, as he gently peeled her hands away. “I just… I can’t.”

“You love her, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I didn’t,” Garcia said, as he patted Lucy on the shoulder, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“I wish you all good things…” He said softly. “I will be on the couch. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight.”

* * *

The next day, Lucy accompanied him on his mission to convince his younger self to go underground... Much to Garcia’s surprise, the other Flynn doesn’t even look surprised to see him.

"Lucy?" his other-self acknowledged her first. "You're younger... She wasn't lying." 

"Who wasn't lying?" She ventured, turning to Garcia next to her. 

"I think he’s talking about you, Lucy,” Garcia said, turning to himself, in order to confirm.

After that, convincing his past-self was easy. The Flynn family would become the Roe family and go underground. Lucy gave "other" Garcia her business card, in case he ever needed anything. Lorena was due home soon, so they excused themselves.

As they were about to go, his past-self reached out to him... "Do you want to see her? Iris?" 

Garcia almost fainted right then. It sunk in that she was here... Iris was here. "I- uh. I don't know what to say." 

He would do anything to get the image of his daughter dead on the ground out of his memory... 

"Go ahead, go in... She is only two, she won't know the difference." The man said, "I am sure you remember where the nursery is." 

Garcia merely nodded. He felt as if he were stuck underwater, sounds seemed deafened, and his sight blurred. It was then that he noticed there were tears in his eyes. When he saw his baby girl, the tears sprang forth. She was sitting there playing with an activity cube... The one he had spent the whole summer carving.

"Daddy... Da-do. Kiss-kiss!" She reached out, and Garcia picked her up. He had forgotten about this stage... Sometimes she spoke so clearly, other times, she was still speaking partial baby talk. It wasn’t gibberish, he knew the meaning. Iris grabbed his hair, "Kiss-kiss!" 

With that, the toddler smashed her face into his and kissed him. She then began to giggle.

“My baby…” He choked. “You’re so beautiful. So smart.” Hugging her close he began to sing a Croatian lullaby. When he was done singing, he pulled her back. Her smile squeezed his heart. He saw the other him in the doorway, with younger Lucy. The other him nodded and Garcia gave his daughter a light kiss on the forehead. Iris began to grab his face, and they laughed.

"And eye, and ear, and mouf, and nose!" Iris listed off excitedly, as she pointed to each feature on her father's face. He laughed. He had forgotten how smart she was. 

"I love you, my sweet, sweet child." 

"I luh you!" with tears, Garcia hugged her goodbye. 

As they were leaving, the younger Flynn handed him a letter and two photos. One of him and Iris and the other a family photo with Lorena. 

"I know I would want both." He nodded to him.

"Thank you...” Garcia said, clasping the shoulder of his younger self. “Love them well. Keep them safe... if anything happens, contact Lucy here, she can help you- and you can trust her." They exchanged handshakes, and Lucy gave his younger self a hug. 

"Be well." She said. 

Getting in the car, he considered all he had done since getting back- he wondered if he saved Rufus… If things had already changed for Wyatt- or does it take time for the changes to set? Time travel is so weird. Then his thoughts turned to a happier mission- one that would reunite a family. A very pregnant Jessica Logan was going home.

* * *

The Lifeboat landed in 2019. Lucy and Rufus were returning from warning past Flynn about Rittenhouse, and giving him a letter for her Garcia, Lucy nearly tripped as she tried to run out of the ship. She wanted to check and see if anything had changed for the Flynn family. She and Rufus were just going to charge the Lifeboat, then they were going to head out again, this time to pick up her Garcia.

Opening the hatch, something was different. Lucy walked out to a ten-year-old girl gaping at her while holding a basketball in her hands. Beside her, a blond girl of about seven or eight years rolled her eyes and took the opportunity to steal the basketball... Garcia ran up the older of the two...

"Iris, are you okay?" He asked, and she nodded.

“Are you insane? You almost landed on…” He looked up at Lucy, his eyes going wide. A second Lucy walked over, with a baby in her arms. Jiya was standing by the equipment, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Lucy spotted Wyatt and Jessica further back, talking to Agent Christopher.

“What the hell…” Lucy whipped around to check for any other changes and found that there was another Lifeboat and the Mothership further back in the warehouse.

"Uh… what’s with the daycare center?" Rufus questioned. He was behind her, head poking out of the Lifeboat. 

"Rufus! Oh my god!" Jiya yelled, running over from behind the command center. "You're alive!" 

_Oh, shit._ _What had they done?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy interacts with the Flynn from the alternate timeline. Flynn and Rufus help her get back to Brazil, 2013.

_Oh, she loved him._

_She loved him,_

_and she never told him._

Lucy found herself kneeling in the mud and water on the shore of the small lake that was behind the safe house. She wondered if she could get to Garcia, or if all her changes were for naught.

“Lucy?” a familiar voice came from the shore. She cried even harder. It was like the universe was rubbing in the fact that she would never see her Flynn again. “Are you-?”

“I’m fine.” She said, wiping her tears away. Nothing like hitting rock bottom in front of Garcia’s counterpart… how embarrassing.

“December 28th, 2013… That’s the day he died.” Flynn said it so softly, Lucy almost hadn’t heard him. “A stroke.”

“That means it’s safe for me to go after him.” she said, feeling a flicker of hope in her chest. She looked at herself, muddy and soaked through. As she began to prepare to get up, a hand stretched out toward her. Somewhat timidly, she took it. She looked at him for the first time since her arrival… “how long have you two been…”

It was after she said it that she realized the question made no sense. But Flynn understood what she meant.

“Married? It’s been three years. Lorena died in 2014, from breast cancer. Your version of me, he introduced us.” Flynn snorted, the irony of it not being lost on him. “Lucy offered me her card if I ever needed anything. And well, when Lorena passed… I didn’t know who else to call. No one knew who we were… We had moved to San Francisco, we were living under the name Roe.”

“Clever.” Lucy smiled.

Flynn nodded. “He said that you’d react that way if you ever found out. You know… Lucy,” Flynn stopped walking and looked at the ground, “some things are just… meant to be. No matter what timeline. No matter what obstacles.”

She stared at him, he was trying so hard to be comforting, and respectful… He was so much like her Flynn.

“ _God. I miss him_.” Lucy started to break apart again, this time Flynn wrapped his arms around her and held her. It was a chaste embrace and just what she needed. “Do you think… He knew?”

“That you love him? Or that you knew he loved you?”

“Both.”

“Believe me, he knew.” Flynn says, in a small whisper he adds, “He knows… and he will know”

Lucy pulled back, “Thank you, so much.”

“I could never just let you cry- whether you’re my Lucy or not, you're still Lucy Preston.” His warm eyes settled on her steadily. After a minute, he wrapped an arm around her. They walked back to the house like that, planning Lucy’s trip to Brazil. 

* * *

_“Do you remember when we ended up under that canoe and were being shot at by Native Americans?” Garcia asked as Lucy approached him from behind- of course he heard her, she thought to herself, it wasn’t like she was trying to sneak up on him or anything. They were outside the warehouse they were using to store the Lifeboat, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature and a pond._

_“Of course, I remember- you almost died.” She said, standing next to him and handing him a glass of scotch. He had been looking up at the night sky, admiring the stars. Lucy took in the stars as well. After a long silence, she turned to find him looking down at her, his expression impossibly soft._

_“Were you afraid?” He asked, his voice held a thickness to it that Lucy had never heard before._

_“When we were in the water… Were you afraid you would die?”_

_“Well, not entirely.” Lucy said softly, her eyes falling to the glass in her hand, “I wasn’t afraid in the water. I was focused on you- that gave me comfort.”_

_She let her thoughts ruminate, then her mind stumbled upon the moment that she remembered being truly afraid._

_“The hospital.” She said simply._

_“What about it?” Garcia asked eyes etched with curiosity._

_“I was afraid in the hospital.” She admitted, “when you didn’t come back from surgery for hours... When you wouldn’t wake up… When you seized… When your heart stopped.”_

_She could feel his eyes on her as she continued. “I prayed for you… I also told you weren’t allowed to die. And well, it worked… you listened.”_

_“You always were very persuasive,” he said warmly. Lucy looked up at him with a smile, just as he turned to the horizon. There was nothing but expanse- darkness, stars, night. If only they could stand there and let it swallow them whole. Sometimes Lucy wished it would._

_“If something happens to me, Lucy. I want you to remember me like I was on that day.”_

_“You want me to remember you almost dying?” She asked, somewhat confused._

_“No, Draga.” He let out light, but husky laugh. “I want you to remember me trying to save you… I know my methods have never been the best, but my intentions were always noble. I only wanted to save the people I love.”_

_Was Garcia saying he loved her?_

_“Why are you talking about yourself in the past tense?” Lucy asked, turning to him fully. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Garcia. Please, talk to me?”_

_At that, he looked down at her. His eyes watery- but he wasn’t crying. He let out a sigh, and gently grabbed Lucy’s drink from her. Walking to the picnic table he set them down. When he turned around, he made his way back to her and offered her his hand._

_“Lucy, will you dance with me?” He stood before her with a cute smile and an amused expression. How could she say no? Slowly, she took his hand, feeling a jolt of electricity as she did so. In no time, his opposite hand was on her waist, and hers was on his upper arm._

_“Are you going to sing to me?” Lucy joked, certainly not expecting him to do it. However, the man was full of surprises, and an excellent voice was one of them. He started out with a hum, and then words came as Lucy set her head on his chest._

_“… I wished on the moon_

_For something I never knew…”_

_Lucy felt her heart flutter when she heard those words. That song… She closed her eyes, drinking in his soft and soothing voice._

_"… Wished on the moon..._

_For more than I ever knew..._

_A sweeter rose, a softer sky...”_

_Her voice joined him, humming the tune in a velvety tone. She sang some of the words with him, wondering if he knew how she felt… If she should tell him…_

_“… I begged on the stars..._

_t_ o _throw me a beam or two…”_

_A that, Garcia leaned down and sang into Lucy’s ear. She felt the words stutter in her throat as his warm breath hit her ear and neck._

_" I wished on the moon for you._ _.._

And _asked for a dream or two_

_I looked for every loveliness..._ _It all came true_

_I wished on the moon for you…”_

_They were silent for a while after that, Garcia gently kissed the crown of her head._

_“Lucy, whatever happens, tomorrow when we save Rufus. If I get shot and it ends up worse this time… If I have to do something to make sure you stay safe… Just try to remember the good in me. That’s all I ever wanted you to see…” He paused for a long moment before adding, “I am so sorry for all the other parts of me you had to face.”_

_“I’m not.” She said simply. "It's amazing, somehow, you've become my best friend, and I am thankful for every moment I have had with you... I don't want to think about my life without you..."_

_Garcia stilled against her, it seemed he wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly. Slowly, she pulled back to look at his face, his expression was soft and his eyes had slight tears in them. Exhaling, he brought his forehead to hers._

_"Oh, Lucy," he murmured softly, "I love you." Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken, she felt intoxicated by his touch and the scent of him around her. She freed her hands and set them on his cheeks. Moving cautiously, their noses brushed and she could feel the air between them- it was heavy and warm. Lucy's lips grazed his slightly. After a moment of trepidation, he pulled her close, and his mouth opened to accept hers._

_His tongue was strong, yet gentle against hers as their lips pushed and pulled at each other, finding a rhythm all their own. Lucy melted into him, as Garcia’s hands framed her waist, then slid up her back and slowly to her face. After some time, She felt his tongue recede, as he took her hands in his and backed away._

_Lucy couldn't help but feel the sting of rejection._

_Opening her eyes, she began to apologize. The hurt and shock overwhelmed her. It was all she could do to stay planted in front of him._

_“Shh…” Garcia said, pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay, Lucy… It’s just I…”_

_“Don’t want to kiss me.” She finished for him, trying to pull away. “I’m so stupid…”_

_“No...” Garcia said, softly. Lucy pulled back to look at his face, and his hand came up to cradle her chin. “Of course, I want to kiss you… I have wanted that for a very long time, Lucy. I just don’t want to start something that I can’t finish. If something were to happen between us and I couldn’t be there for you beyond tonight, I just… I would never forgive myself.”_

_“I need you.” she whispered, her voice cracking. She didn't mean physically, although that would be great, too. She meant she needed him like she needed air. She wouldn't be able to handle reality if she were to lose him._

_Slowly, he kissed her again. This time his kiss was soft, slow, loving. It was as if he was relishing it…. Memorizing it._

_“Garcia, I-.”_

_“Shh…” He said. “Trust me, Lucy.”_

_All she could do was nod as his lips settled on her forehead._

* * *

The memories were bittersweet as Lucy laid on the extra cot and tried to sleep In the day leading up to Garcia disappearing, she should have known. She had sensed something… He knew what he was going to have to do… She should have pushed, maybe she could have stopped him. She tossed and turned, thankful to be in the warehouse and not the safe house, keeping everyone up. Lucy gave into the memories that wouldn't listen leave her be.

* * *

_“It’s not going to work,” Garcia said to Lucy as they waited behind the saloon. Jiya was going to land the Lifeboat right where Rufus was to try to get him to the present and to a hospital asap. Damned to hell whoever saw the thing._

_“It has to, Garcia. We can’t just leave him, not again.” She said staring at the forms coming out of the saloon. Multiple shots rang out._

_“We won’t. I promise you guys will be going home to Rufus tonight.” Garcia stared down at Lucy for a moment, as if he was memorizing her, quickly, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was brief, and it stunned her. Only later would Lucy realize it was a goodbye. “Lucy, stay here."_

_Lucy yelled after him but respected his wishes._

_With that, he ran off in the direction that Emma was headed._

_The rest of the time team ran off, leaving Rufus. Lucy and Jiya made their way to Rufus. Garcia was back within a minute, a very pregnant Jessica and Wyatt skirted around the saloon to join them._

_“Got Emma,” Garcia reported, seemingly to Jess, of all people. “Yours?”_

_“She followed the Lifeboat, just like you said she would. She’s been neutralized.”_

_“Okay, guys?” Jiya said, “Let’s focus…”_

_“…I can’t feel a pulse.” Jiya’s words came out weak and small. Wyatt bent down to check. Lucy saw Garcia’s eyes flutter closed and he exhaled. Jiya began to cry, and Jessica looked down, and then up at Garcia. Lucy saw the two briefly nod to one another, before Garcia pulled out his gun, grabbed_

_Jess and pointed it at her head._

_“Flynn!” Wyatt yelled, pulling his gun out. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”_

_“I am resetting everything and saving all your asses- you can thank me in 2012, Logan.” He said._

_“Jiya, get in the Lifeboat, I have a plan that will save Rufus- I promise.” Slowly, as if possessed by an outside force, Jiya listened. The three of them climbed into the Lifeboat. Flynn looked down at Lucy briefly, and for a moment Lucy saw the anguish in his eyes, then it was gone- locked away for good._

_“Garcia, you don’t have to do this… There has to be another way!” Lucy yelled, feeling a fire blaze in her chest. What was he doing? Saving them? Abandoning her?_

_“Lucy, please. There is no other way…” Flynn begged her to understand. “Take care of yourself. God willing, I will see you soon.”_

_“No!” Lucy yelled, running for the Lifeboat, as Wyatt pulled her back. “No!! No!”_

_Lucy Yelled until her voice went raw. She was furious, as she kicked and screamed against Wyatt, who wouldn’t let her go. Looking at him, he had a look of anguish of his own. His wife and child were gone, again… After Lucy stilled, Wyatt let her go, and he stumbled back._

_“They planned it. Jessica and Flynn… They knew we couldn’t save Rufus. What the hell are they thinking?”_

_Lucy was lost for words- her whole world had been turned upside down._

_Leaving a letter at the saloon, Wyatt and Lucy took Rufus to the edge of town to bury him. A few hours later, Jiya showed up. Unable to meet her gaze, she handed Lucy a piece of folded paper._

_All Jiya could say was, “Let’s go home.”_

* * *

_When they got back, sure enough, Rufus was waiting for them. Lucy looked around, but Garcia was nowhere to be seen… neither was Jess._

_“What happened to Flynn?” Wyatt asked._

_“He’s not with you?” Rufus asked, puzzled._

_“No- he saved you though, Rufus.” Jiya said softly, kissing him on the lips. Lucy had to look away._

_“Saved me?” Rufus asked, surprise written on his face._

_“Yeah. Let me tell you about it.”_

_“Jiya, Please, take me back to 2012.” Lucy’s voice cut through the reunion. Rufus and Wyatt stared at her, eyes wide._

_“He told me not to, Lucy. He said, that you would ask to… But, that, under no circumstances, was I to bring you back to 2012. I am so sorry."_

_"Why does it matter?" Lucy asked._

_"Look I wasn't going to say anything... but I had a vision that you and Flynn made the same trip that Flynn and I made... and when he confronted 2012 Jess, she killed you. So, he is doing it by himself."_

_"What?" It was Wyatt who interjected._

_"Don't worry... you are going to learn about time travel early and become a dad in 2012. Congrats." Jiya bit._

_Lucy began to panic...Garcia was facing Rittenhouse alone..._

_“You have to take me back- Garcia could die!”_

_“He did die.” Mason chimed in._

_“John Doe, found on a beach, 2012.” Agent Christopher announced. “Matches Flynn’s description. I have the photos, you don’t want to see them.”_

_“What? No…” Lucy choked, holding back tears._

_“He is going to save his family, he is going to make things a lot easier for all of us- including you. He and Jessica told me their plan. They are doing a good thing.” Jiya continued._

_“I can’t believe he left. Rufus… you take me!”_

_“Let him complete his mission… Let him get his family back… Agent Christopher was pleading. “Lucy, he had nothing here.”_

_“HE HAD ME!” Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs, finally losing it. Everything that had happened- it all just became too much. “Rufus, he just saved you! And you are going to let him die?”_

_Lucy stared at her friend, who remained silent._

_“Rufus, please…” Lucy begged. Her friend stared at her with sympathetic eyes…_

_“Shall we toast, to Flynn’s sacrifice, and Rufus’ safe return?” Mason asked, pulling out glasses and a bottle of whiskey._

_“This is sick!” Lucy yelled, once more glancing around the bunker to find faces that gave nothing away. “Go to hell. All of you.” With no ally, Lucy stormed out of the room._

* * *

_She had no idea how many hours had passed. She had fallen asleep and awoken to the taste of her own tears on her lips. Pulling Garcia’s pillow close, she closed her eyes._

_“I love you… you stupid, stupid man.” She whispered. As she clutched his letter and the wedding ring he had left behind. She hadn’t noticed, but he had taken it off the night she kissed him. He had been wearing it on a chain around his neck, but for whatever reason didn’t put it on before they went on their mission._

_“Hey.” Lucy didn’t turn to the voice, but she knew it was Rufus. He flipped the light switch and closed the door. “You may want to get dressed.”_

_“I am not doing any more missions. Emma can destroy the world for all I care.” Lucy said, burrowing into the pillow._

_“Lucy.” Rufus was right behind her now. She felt something fall on her legs. She looked down to see a burgundy polka-dot dress. “I am not giving up on Flynn.”_

_Turning to him, Rufus helped her get out of the bed. Feeling tired and weak, she fell into a hug._

_“Thank you… Thank you so much, Rufus.”_

_“Hey… All I ask is that he doesn’t get me shot. Again.”_

_“He won’t, I promise.” She laughed through tears. “I’ll get ready. Wyatt?”_

_“He’s not coming. If Jessica is going to him in 2012, he wants to be here while the timeline settles.” Lucy nodded._

* * *

Lucy got up, there was no way she was going to be able to sleep now. She began her stretches and spent an hour doing Yoga before she had breakfast. Flynn walked in, wearing a small light on his head. Rufus walked in behind him.

“I finished the autopilot on your machine. It's set for 2013, Sao Paulo, Brazil.” Flynn said, smiling. Lucy nodded, as Rufus walked over to her.

“Lucy, you know this is a one-way trip, right?” She nodded. “You can’t come back. If he dies- you have no working machine… This one- it’s too fragile, you may not even make it there… You could end up landing anywhere within a fifty-mile radius.”

Lucy pulled Rufus into a tight hug.

“I love you, Rufus. You have a been a true friend to me. And you have your family and Jiya here. And another me… and a Flynn that never had Al Capone shoot you.” Lucy laughed.

_“Wait, he did what?”_ Flynn asked, in disbelief.

“Yeah, the other Flynn was all “Scorched Earth Anti-Hero”. He was badass but he was also calculated... and taking out the pilot was the most strategic move at the time.”

“Ah.” Flynn replied, eyes bugging. Rufus turned back to Lucy.

“I need to do this… I will miss you, Rufus.”

He nodded. “Lucy, you’re my best friend… You deserve to be happy.”

“I need to go before everyone else is up. It’s just… too weird.” Lucy laughed slightly. Turning to Flynn, she smiled, “Thank you for everything.”

“You take care of yourself, Lucy. I hope you see me again soon.” It was all Lucy could do to keep her tears at bay.

Rufus handed her a bag containing all her essentials plus some 2013 currency for both the USA and Brazil. And she got into the old Lifeboat. It was imperative for her to get the Lifeboat out of the same time as the other. So, leaving it in Brazil worked out well. She felt awkward as she sat down in the pilot seat and buckled in.

“ _Garcia…_ ” She said, her hand resting on the button. “ _I am on my way_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this isn't really so much of a story... It's more so drabbles...  
> Or its more of a stream of fictional consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Lucy reunite

“ _Senhor_ _Lucia_ , will your date be arriving soon?” Garcia found himself fiddling with his book- and really, Lucy’s locket that was inside it, while the young bartender checked on him again.

“She will be here.” He said, his voice cool and calm. Truth be told, there was a leaden ball of nerves at the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t seen Lucy in over a year- and the last Lucy he had seen wasn’t _his Lucy_ , per se. He was terrified when he received that letter. Lucy wasn’t supposed to be in this timeline. His Lucy was supposed to have been dissolved into the current timeline that his changes created. _But she was too smart for that… Ah, Lucy._ Alas, here he was holding onto hope. Wanting, above all else to see her again. Had he not been given the letter, he would have ended everything already.

Part of him felt a little guilty for having a Plan B. But, if Lucy wasn’t going to make it here, if she somehow got absorbed into the time stream, and his Lucy no longer existed, he knew that his reason for living, his reason for waiting, would be gone. He already saved Iris and Lorena- and they were out there somewhere with a version of him who hadn’t completely fucked up. He helped the current Lucy, ensuring that her life would be much easier, even if without him. He delivered a very pregnant Jessica Logan to her quite surprised husband… They had to spend hours convincing him that she was his wife and that Time Travel was real… and that the child was indeed his.

It seemed strange to Garcia that he almost wanted to see Wyatt and Jessica again… This time around, Wyatt had been kind to him, they were almost friends. And Garcia liked to believe that he and Jess understood one another. They both did what was best for the people they loved- even if their methods weren’t the best.

When Garcia checked in on them after he received Lucy’s letter, Jess gave him a lot of perspective- namely, that he and Lucy obviously loved one another, and if she was headed there for him, he ought to wait for her... and not be a coward. All of that being said, the woman was ready to pop, and went into labor with him there… The ambulance was ten minutes out when the baby started crowing so Garcia delivered the chubby and very overdue Elizabeth Anne Logan. The bundle of sunshine had ten fingers, ten toes and ate like a sumo wrestler (the last words were Wyatt’s, he earned himself a slap on the back of the head from Jessica).

Sitting in that bar, he considered his last trip to Sao Paulo. It was ironic that he was here again- this time waiting for Lucy, rather than being surprised by her. But in both cases, he was being saved by her. Lucy had done so much for him... When he exposed her to his ugliest parts, she forgave him. She trusted him... perhaps she even loved him. The truth was, just brought him back to himself… She brought him back to life and gave him purpose. With her gone, he wasn't sure he could have a purpose again. It made him think about the wars he had fought in... When a soldier came home from war, having a family to turn to made it worth it. The end of the war was when the battle of the mind would start. Garcia knew he just didn't have enough reason to fight that battle without someone he loved in his life. 

Back to his Plan B, his other source of guilt- and his damnation. Lucy was two days past when she said she would be here. Garcia knew that time travel wasn’t perfect, and he really wanted to see her, so he would continue coming to this bar every night for a bit. But, when enough was enough, he had a syringe upstairs that he would use. _An air embolism._ It was an easy and clean way to go- and most of the time the deaths were ruled a stroke. He couldn't have Lucy seeing his death notice and knowing that he had done it himself. He could never tell her… But, the truth was he couldn’t and wouldn’t live a life without her, no matter how crazy that sounded. He was tired and ready to give up… who wouldn’t be after all he had been through?

After taking care of Jessica he knew that Rittenhouse may still be on the lookout for him, so he picked a new name. Knowing Lucy would be looking for him played no small part in his choice. He had hoped that she would hear his name and realize it was him. _Filipe Lucia_. Conveniently, Lucia was a somewhat popular Portuguese last name. And Filipe meant “Friend of Horses”. Lucy had insisted Garcia had a way with horses, and she wasn’t wrong. Garcia felt a kindred connection to the species.

“Ah, Sr. Lucia… It’s time to go.” Magdiel, the young bar owner, looked at him sadly. He had been convinced that Filipe Lucia was a fool- one who waited on the ghost of a promise. The young man had long ago ceased to be entertained by his situation.

“Okay, if you see her, tell her where my room is?” The young man grinned and nodded while Flynn rolled his eyes. “And be a gentleman, you understand?” he paid his bill and left a generous tip, as always. Making his way up the stairs, he felt his exhaustion begin to settle in his bones. It wasn’t physical really. It was exhaustion of the heart and mind… In his room, he repeated the ritual he went through every night. Pulling out his journal he wrote to Lucy. Would she ever see it? Who knew. He simply found comfort in the act. Then he pulled out his leather case and stared death down. Making peace with its possibility once again. This time, he took the item out and inspected it. As he did so, there was a knock on the door.

Garcia carefully put his items away and pulled out his handgun. He may plan to execute himself, but he sure as hell wasn’t getting shot to death by a Rittenhouse agent. Slowly, he opened the door.

“Ah, Sr. Lucia!” It was Magdiel, stared at back at Garcia with his eyes wide, and his arms up in surrender. “I just wanted to give this to you!”

Slowly the man pulled out a gold chain and handed over Lucy’s locket. It must have fallen out of the book Garcia had with him. 

“I apologize… thank you for bringing this to me.” The man nodded as Garcia took the locket and began to close the door.

“Sr. Lucia?” Magdiel ventured.

“Yes?”

“You know when I need to think, to pray. I go to the beach. The waves, the sound of birds, the sun on my face… It helps me feel… at peace. Serene. Better.” As Garcia looked at the bartender, he felt a strange sense of longing for that peace. “Santos… That is where the best beach is… It’s only about 34 miles from here… You can use my car. Maybe you’ll figure something out while you are there?”

Garcia let out a heavy sigh. Not sure what to say… He hadn’t been planning on leaving Sao Paulo at all.

“Maybe while you are there, you can pick up a liquor shipment?” Magdiel asked, “I am unable to do it myself since Angelique called in. She needs to take her baby boy to the doctor tomorrow. Your services would be a great help.”

At that, Garcia nodded and took the keys. He had been running errands and doing odd jobs for Magdiel, to help offset the cost for his room and board. This seemed reasonable enough.

“You need to be there by 8 am. Okay?”

Garcia nodded again. “Okay.”

And with that, the men bid one another farewell.

* * *

As Garcia woke from a wonderful dream of him and Lucy talking, he felt a terrible sense of loneliness. That was what he missed the most about her. Her thoughts, her words, her smile... He dreamed of Lucy nearly every night. Initially, he relished the dreams, held onto to them, even wrote them down. Now, he viewed it as his own psyche torturing him, taunting him.

He hated life sometimes.

Unable to fall asleep again, he took the car and drove.

It didn’t take him long to get to Santos. With the sun up for barely an hour, Garcia decided to walk the length of the beach… As the cool morning air hit his face he considered dying here. Maybe someday, when it was clear Lucy wasn’t coming, he would come here, and just fall into the ocean. Making his way up to the pier, Garcia stood, with his elbow on one of the tie-offs at the head of the structure. Staring out at the sea, he considered things- he could come here, stand about twelve feet from where he was, and just let go. That would be a good way to do it. Lost in his thoughts, he stood there for heaven knows how long.

Suddenly he felt a gust of air pulling up around him, the familiarity of it was incapacitating. Not quite able to trust his memories, he looked up for storm clouds. Instead, he was greeted with a familiar _whooshing sound._ Straightening up, he watched as The Lifeboat seemed to flicker in and out of focus right in front of him- like pixels on an old television. Finally, the craft became solid and landed at the end of the pier. Garcia stood there gaping in disbelief as the hatch opened, and Lucy stepped forward- her eyes went wide at the sight of him. She then threw a bag out onto the dock.

 _“Garcia.”_ She said, both her expression and voice were impossibly soft. _“You’re here.”_

 _“Lucy…”_ He choked in disbelief, his voice was raw with emotion as he stepped forward.

At the same moment, they both felt the dock buckle beneath them. Lucy’s wide and hopeful eyes were suddenly filled with panic, as the structure began to give way. The Lifeboat, having landed haphazardly, to begin with, sank back on its heels, pulling Lucy with it. Garcia watched in horror as the time machine crashed into the ocean.

“No!” He yelled, panic rising in his chest as he ran out to the splintered edge of the pier. He found The Lifeboat half sunk, its entrance filling with water fast. He couldn’t see Lucy anywhere. Finding a spot in the water that was without wood that would impale him, he dove and swam to the craft. It was a horrible, slippery orb that he tried to climb. It had no give, no surface that would let him mount. Finally, it sunk enough for him to swim into the machine. Taking a deep breath, he plunged forward.

It was hard to see inside the time machine, what little light there was seemed to be sucked into a void. Garcia was careful not to touch any electronics. Surely, the interior of The Lifeboat wasn’t built for this and being electrocuted wasn’t on his list of things to do today. However, saving Lucy was at the top of it. Garcia felt, rather than saw the hand that made him take notice of her. Following her hand, then her arm, he felt around to make sure she wasn’t pinned or anything.

Lucy was slack against him. Knowing that she had probably been thrown when The Lifeboat pulled back, he tried not to panic. Although, it was likely that she hit her head- which would have kept her from getting a good breath before the water began to fill the vessel. He needed to get her out of here and to the shore within a minute or two. Pulling her up against him, he used one of the seats to kick off and propel the pair to the surface. With his chest burning, he pumped his legs harder than he thought possible. They must have been fifteen or twenty feet down, though it felt like it took an eternity to reach the surface. Once there, Garcia kept pulled Lucy over his shoulder and swam to shore. For the second time his life, he was thrusting his palms into Lucy’s chest, while counting compressions.

“Twenty-four, twenty-five twenty-six…” He felt his own stomach drop… _She was blue. Oh, god. No. “_ Twenty-nine, Thirty.” _Breathe._

Grabbing Lucy’s chin and pinching her nose, Garcia tried his best to fill her lungs with air. Without hesitation, he began compressions again. After thirty, he gave her another breath. This one was successful, as Lucy began to cough, Garcia tilted her on her side as she coughed up water. He watched in relief as her back expanded and contracted, he then heard her cough and groan. When she tried to roll back, Garcia’s hands were there to catch her. He pulled her up close to him, hugging her tight.

Eventually, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes… That look of wonder and hope had returned, and god did Garcia love it. Lucy laced her arms around his neck and gave him a smile.

“I love you.” She said, as she took him by surprise and kissed him hard on the mouth. His hands supported her back and hip, while hers were tangled in his damp hair. Gaining his bearings, Garcia was able to bring one of his hands to her face. Pulling her back, he searched her gaze.

“Lucy…” He choked, with a look of awe on his face.“You're really here.”

“I am.” She smiled.

"Lucy, I’m so-.” She stopped him by putting a finger against his lips.

“No. No apologizing…” She smiled as she said it, “Unless you are going to tell me you love me, or that you are glad I am here, I don’t want to hear another word.”

After resting his forehead on hers, he tenderly drew another kiss from her.

“Lucy… I love you.” He said softly, as his smile broadened. “And I'm glad you are here.”

"Me too." She whispered as their lips came together once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for enduring my drabbles...


End file.
